muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 605: Tom Cruise
Plot Summary Kermit and his Muppet friends are very thrilled to have War of the Worlds actor, Tom Cruise guest star on their show, but things begin going crazy when mountain rocks begin flying around all over the place. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Tom Cruise's dressing room door and tells him 47 2nds 'til curtain, and Tom agrees to do the show with all of them. *''The Muppet Show Theme Song'': Gonzo's trumpet imitates a police siren. *Opening Musical #: Scooter, Walter, Lew Zealand and Rowlf sing She Loves You. *''Bear On Patrol'' sketch #: Patrol Bear frames Sweetums for stealing a station wagon wheel, but Sweetums proves that he's innocent, and he would never steal from anybody else. *''Talk Spot'': Kermit and Tom have a good conversation with 1 another, 'til Gonzo comes in and tells Kermit that Rizzo fell into a red bucket, but he tells him not to worry about it, since Beautiful Day Monster is getting him outta there. *''At the Dance'' sketch #: Same as Always *Sam the Eagle explains light and heavy *''Pigs in Space'' sketch #: A swarm of cockroaches *''Swedish Chef'' sketch #: Snicker Doodle Cookies *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch #: Beautiful Day Monster as the patient *''Muppet Labs sketch'' #: Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate the Musical Popcorn Maker 700, 'til it goes outta control. *Closing Musical #: The entire gang sings Killer Queen Muppet character voice performers Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Captain Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen and Zoot (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson himself) Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) Brian Henson as Snicker Doodle Cookie # 1 (voice) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) Peter Linz as Walter and Snicker Doodle Cookie # 3 (voices) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Afghan Hound and Wanda (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Snicker Doodle Cookie # 2 (voice) Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), the great, talented, Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013) and John Henson (1965-2014)......we'll never forget about all of them. Transcript Episode 605: Tom Cruise transcript Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes